Responsibility for planning and evaluation is vested in the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center (Lombardi) Director. Planning and evaluation was previously managed by the Associate Director for Administration and Planning (ADAP), with input from the Shared Resources (SRs) Director and programmatic reviews by Program Leadership and the Executive Committee. Following a strategic planning process in 2008, the Director and the Senior Operational Leadership Team (SOLT) now oversee the current planning and evaluation process, with advice from the Associate Directors, the Program Leaders, the Executive Advisory Committee (EAC) and the External Scientific Advisory Committee (ESAC). This has led to changes in several programs and shared resources. At the time of the last competitive CCSG renewal, the Cancer Center Director relied upon the Lombardi Executive Committee for the oversight of Cancer Center activities. This large Committee generally met weekly with the Director to discuss and coordinate scientific recruitment and administrative activities. With the arrival of Dr. Weiner, two new Senior Leadership positions were established, which specifically Include the tasks of planning and evaluation. Dr. Peter Shields was appointed as Deputy Director, and V. Craig Jordan joins Lombardi on July 1, 2009 as Scientific Director. Dr. Weiner separated the functions of the single Executive Committee Into the SOLT and EAC. The SOLT consists of Drs. Weiner, Shields (Deputy Director), Jordan (effective July 1, in his role as Scientific Director), Marshall (Clinical Director), and Mr. Michael Vander Hoek (Associate Director for Administration and Planning). This group meets weekly to address all operational Issues that affect the Cancer Center. The EAC was established to strengthen inter-departmental and transdisciplinary collaborations and to receive important operational feedback that can contribute to the success of the Cancer Center. The EAC meets quarterly. This committee includes a representative from Georgetown University Hospital (GUH) administration, the Department Chairs in the Lombardi Sector, all of whom have an undiluted cancer focus, and other cancer-related departments that reside within GUMC. Dr. Weiner also established regular meetings of the Associate Directors (ADs), who meet monthly to review the progress of Lombardi in the context of the CCSG, conduct planning and evaluation of Lombardi activities, oversee developmental funds, and foster collaborations across programs and disciplines. As before. Program Leaders also meet monthly to provide the SOLT with Lombardi updates and receive feedback on Lombardi activities, vet new Lombardi membership, review Program membership, review shared resource activities, and discuss new collaborative activities. In response to a formal strategic planning process in 2008, six programs and 12 shared resources were reconfigured and identified. This effort led to the identification of cross-cutting initiatives, the redefinition of each programs'aims, recruitment plans, and prioritization of resource allocation. Future plans include fostering transdisciplinary, multi-investigator research, emphasizing cross-cutting initiatives such as minority and health disparities research.